Angelic
by mourningview
Summary: The heart remember what the mind forgets. Updated and revised.
1. Propp1

Angelic

Prologue: Beautiful Oblivion

Glancing from side to side, it felt like that commercial that ran periodically on American television. She was hungry, and so she was envisioning the rolling hills as beautiful mounds of Cookie Dough, Fudge, and Mint Chip ice cream. She pictured the lilies and other colorful flowers as sprinkles that she would put on top of the ice cream. The last detail of the mouth-watering scene would be, the vast ocean in the background, she had felt as if that would be her large glass of coffee and the dulling blue-gray sky would be the whipped cream on the top.

Thinking back to the commercial that had caused her stomach to take over her brain, she remembered that said commercial was about salad and dressing. But she was a Gilmore; the only salad she ate was the bit on top of her hamburger.

Hamburger, that was another thing she would not mind shoving down her throat. Just as she was about to fall into another fantasy of hamburgers with all the fixings, she heard the bus driver over the load speaker announce the next stop. This would be the last stop on the Gilmore Girls' family vacation.

She felt her mother's hand on her back and her mouth at her ear. "Babe," she mumbled picking up her backpack and motioning for her daughter to do the same. Rory did so and before they knew it they were at a small bus loading and unloading stop. Within the last few months of backpacking through Europe they had seen several. Putting her arms through the straps of her bag she asked her mother if she wanted to stop at a diner or go straight to their residence of the next two weeks.

Lorelai replied with a small grumble about excepting to stay with friends of "The Family," automatically meaning her parents. "I say we go raid the rich people's fridge," she said.

Rory made a face as Lorelai waved down a pacing car an asked for a ride to the home of their hosts. She thought of what their host might have, she knew it wouldn't be anything she would want or like, "Mom, it could be health food."

"I can't believe I'd ever say this but, I'd rather eat health food then starve." 

Getting in the back set with her mother, she whispered, "Traitor," and then set in for a long ride.

Looking out the window as the sky darkened, she frowned. This was the best summer of her life and she did not want it to end, even though when it did, she would set off for a new life and all the things to go with it. She would be with new people. She'd not only have to work with them but socialize with them and even live with a few. She wouldn't have her mother to exchange witty commentary with, she wouldn't have her room and her things. She would not have her small town to look after her and gossip about her. Another thing she would not have is a boyfriend, until this moment she hadn't realized that she had had an almost constant thread of boyfriends since sophomore year.

She didn't know why she felt a small twinge in her stomach, but she knew there was a reason for it. She must have been feeling sorry for her self. With Jess leaving and Dean getting married she had some feelings that just wanted to make her cry out in pain. But she wouldn't, she wouldn't give into the feeling for fear of drowning in them. 

She was not good with feelings. When she was little she learned that if you give into feelings all the time, things get complicated. Not all things would be bad, some would be and the thought that some might be bad made her not want to take the chance. She loved and lost. She liked extremely and lost. After both events she decided that the famous saying, "It is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all," was the biggest bullshit sentence she'd ever heard. 

Lorelai agreed with her daughter when Rory had brought it up as they grabbed their things and thanked the man that had driven them to their destination.

" It's all BS, Babe. Those crazed people who say it, never felt it or they'd have locked themselves in a tower and cried their eyes out for the rest of their lives." Lorelai supplied, as Rory knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Surveying the premises to see if their hosts were awake or not, she saw one sprinkle of light flooding out of a window towards the back of the castle-like home. 

Knocking again, her fist did not hit the door but an equally firm object. She looked up into a sea of blue, staring up at the eyes; she knew she should be removing her hand. But she couldn't, the best she could do was to unwrap her fingers from their fist form. Each figure spread over defined muscles, tight and getting tighter as he took in a deep breath and continued to stare into her eyes and she did his.

"Hey!" Lorelai said, shoving her things in to the man's arms breaking the spell. She walked past him into the entrance of the grand hall behind the door. "Which way is the kitchen?" she asked.

Coming out of her trance, she removed her hand from the man's chest, and turned to her mother and told her to introduce herself and not be rude. Lorelai insisted that she was not being rude, but looking at her daughter's firm face, she pouted and introduced herself. "Me," Pointing her herself, "Lor-elai." Then bobbing her head to the side, "She, Ro-ry. And you host, correct?"

His eyes went from the mother to the daughter, putting down the backpack, which Lorelai had shoved into his arms, his eyes still wide, he bobbed his head and locked his eyes on Rory. He reached his hand out to shake hers, "Ho...how are you doing, Mary?" He asked as her eyes went wide and she really looked at him.

"Her name is Rory, not Mary," Lorelai quickly supplied. "Gosh, I even sounded it out for you. Syllables and all."

"Well, excuse me. Rory, how are you doing?"

"Not good, dying of hunger and all. How are you doing, Tristan?" she asked with the most confidence she had ever displayed before him.

"Wait, your name is Tristan? When did he say that? Rory, I'm going deaf!" Lorelai yelled.

"Kitchen is that..." he pointed, not giving Rory a moment to answer her mother. "Your rooms are up the main staircase and to the right, the first and second rooms. Umm, so... yeah, have a nice night," and with that he started to walk off and Lorelai, not minding, went the opposite direction in pursuit of food.

Rory was floored, her eyes wide and her mouth even wider. Tristan DuGrey was their host? She didn't even think of that as a possibility, when her grandmother had informed them that they'd be staying in the summer home of the elder DuGrey family. The idea never entered her mind, for she hadn't thought about Tristan in months if not longer. The last time she could actually account for him crossing her mind was just after she had learned that Jess had left with out telling her, but rather just left. She had thought that at least Tristan had told her. Just after the thought entered her head it left, and she didn't think any further of it.

Walking around in something of a circle, she thought of what she would do. Would she stay? What would Lorelai think? As her thought process went on she did not notice her feet taking her to another room. Before her mind was clear she saw a shimmer of blue, looking up she saw a television with blonde girl being pinned against a wall as a blonde man breathed heavily and grunted a few times and contorted his face. 

Realizing that what she was watching was not porn but rather an American show, she watched on, after the scene was over and a commercial popped on she commented, without even knowing she had said a word.

"It doesn't seem real. I liked her so much more with Angel. Spike is too...soulless for me."

"Yeah, but either way, you get to see Sarah Michelle Gellar have a fake orgasm." A comment flew back at her.

"Well, with that perspective, you miss the whole idea. See, she doesn't love him; he is just there to...get her off. No feelings there at all, just a play thing to toy around with until she realizes she better than that."

He smiled as he looked up at her sitting at the arm of the sofa. Moving his hand out of the way so she could fully sit, he then replied, "Figures you'd have the Virgin Mary prospective. First love being the shit and all, fact is, it's not."

A snide remark danced on her lips and lost balance, she tried to catch it but it was lost. " Tristan, **the** Tristan DuGrey. You loved someone more then yourself, what a surprise. What did she have to make you come to call her your first love...something physical obviously? But what was it?" she questioned and then squirmed about to whisper a small 'sorry'.

"She had a brain, a large one at that. She was smart and beautiful, a more then anyone could ask for kind of beauty. Innocent and lovely, kind and compassionate. She never stopped questioning anything that prevented her from what she wanted. She didn't let me play with her, because she had her own game, with different rules and different players." He said his eyes staring but his mind lost within her blue orbs as she stared down at him and he looked up.

"That was beautiful." She mouthed, not even whispered but just mouthed.

A cocky smile appeared on his lips, "Thanks, I try."

"It was poetic." He heard a mumble from the other side of the room. 

He taped his chest, "Heart of a poet."

"So, how long have you been in love with Rory?" Lorelai questioned, moving closer to the two young adults. Rory's eyes shot blue fire at her mother but mellowed when she heard his reply. 

"Since I laid eyes on her."

Lorelai surprised, laughed, "You mean like ten minutes ago?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PP1: Best I ever had

"Yeah, ten minutes ago. Seems like years." A silky laugh escaped his cheery red lips. "I guess, Rory can do that to you."

"Hey!" Lorelai squeaked.

"Hey, I believe that is my, hey!"

"Excuse me," Lorelai smiled. "Carry on." Waving her hand she sat in a chair to watch but was distracted by the TV." It's Buffy, they have Buffy in Ireland?"

"It's the Spike years." Rory dismissed.

"Billy Idol, where is my cup of tall dark and handsome?" Lorelai whinnied, still concentrating on the television.

"On his own show, I'm guessing."

"But is he still all over Saint Cordelia?" asked already knowing the answer from watching earlier in the season.

"Nope, she's moved on," Rory mindless told her mother.

"Oh yeah, she turned into a pedophile."

"Yep," is all Rory supplied.

"I don't know why I even burnt the DVD's, I should have just called you two and got full Gilmore commentary," Tristan looked from mother to daughter as he said this.

"Isn't that illegal?" Rory questioned while her mother smiled in fake astonishment and mumbled, "Tree pretty, fire bad."

As if Lorelai wasn't there they went on with their sparing battle. "Burning things? No, gosh Mary, get into the twenty second century."

"I'm here, Bible Boy, get out of third grade."

"But then I'd have to leave you." grabbing his heart in fake pain. "And that would just tear me up inside."

"Like you have an inside," she said referring to his heart.

"Well, Rory. I know you passed Bio, because you were in my class, but here is a re-fresher course..." he was cut off my a piece of popcorn hitting his head. 

He turned his head to Lorelai who was smiling and making comments, "This is better then the show...er, at least the Spike years. If you take off your shirt it would almost be better than seasons 1-3."

Tristan smiled and began to tug at the hem of his shirt. "For entertainment purposes, I'll do anything." 

"Keep your shirt on, son," he heard a loud, gruff voice tell him. " We don't want to disturb our guests."

Rory laughed a bit under her breath. Receiving a critical gaze she stopped entirely. "Nice to meet you two." he looked to Lorelai who was still popping pieces of popping corn into her mouth.

"Yeah you too, now shh, he was going to take off his shirt." 

A boom of laughter explodes from the elder man until he started to cough and everyone looked at him to question if he was all right. "Wow, that tired me out." wiping his mouth with a hanky, he continued. "Well, to bed we all go. Tomorrow morning we will all have brunch and chat about this and that, and the next two weeks." He waved the girls off as they quietly retreated to their rooms.

"Tristan, Tristan... what am I going to do with you?" The old man asked his grandson.

"I don't know, love me unconditionally?" he smirked as his grandfather 

pilled him into a hug.

"You already know I do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rory, what am I going to do with you?" Lorelai asked as she bounced on her daughter's bed.

"I don't know, love me unconditionally?"

Lorelai picked up a fluffy pillow and bopped her daughter on the head, "Yeah right! You keep information from me." 

"Who, me? Tell me what information I've obstructed from your parental vision?" Rory stated innocently.

"Well, first you did not tell me that we'd be staying in a house of your Chilton mate."

"Lorelai what are you hinting at?" Rory questioned her mother with her big important women voice.

Lorelai giggled and flopped down on the bed, "Well, you know when I said mate, I didn't mean friend."

"Ugh, mom, your so bad."

A devilish smile came to her angelic features, "I'll take that as a compliment, my dear. So, really now, tell me..." taking a breath she continued, "Is he good in bed you little slut?" She started laughing before her daughter could let out a gasp of embarrassment.

"Great..." Rory smiled with an equally devilish smile playing on her features. 

"What!?"

"Well, you know at that Chilton party," milking it for all it was worth she continued, "The one that afterwards I told you I kissed him, well," She took another breath and Lorelai huffed. "Well you see I, um, well, mom I'm so sorry I never told you..." Another breath. "I, well we..." Another extremely long breath. "Heard some girls saying he was wonderful."

"Rory, you break your dear old mothers heart when you do that. I swear I almost had a heart attack. I had thoughts of your conception."

"You agreed not to speak of that anymore."

"Well I lied." she poked her daughter. "So, do you like him?"

"Go to bed." Rory told her mother.

"No"

"I'll go sleep in your room then."

"No, you won't. I'll follow you."

"I'll lock the door."

Lorelai smiled, " I'll break the window."

"Wonder-Woman much?"

Shaking her head, Lorelai stopped her daughter from walking out, "No, staying within the theme for tonight, Buffy."

"Good for you."

"Yep," blocking Rory's hand from the doorknob, she went on, "I'll be here bright and early, then you'll tell me."

"You, bright and early?" Rory questioned.

"Well, maybe not early but before 'brunch,'" her mother mumbled.

"I can live with that." Rory agreed.

"Night, my pristine princess." 

Lorelai hugged her and gave her daughter an extra-tight squeeze.

"Good night, my over-compensating mother."


	2. pp2pp3

P2: Girl eyes.

Within ten minutes of Lorelai leaving Rory was asleep. Thirty minutes after she had fallen asleep she felt a hand wafting through her hair. The hand tilted on to her cheek, cold fingers slipping over her rosy flesh. Leaning into the hand while sleeping, she felt it suddenly disappear. Breaking the spell that seemed to come with her sleep, she awoke.

Jetting up into a sitting position, her whole body caught in a cold sweat, she searched the room with her eyes. "Hello?" she questioned. Upon seeing no one, she was about to settle back in bed but noticed the door ajar. Who was in her room?

Her foot hit the cold wooden floor, as soon as it did so she seemed to be captured in a dream world. 

There was a fight going on in her room; a girl was crying in the corner. A man was ranting as he cried, not embarrassed of his actions. "You can't leave me!" he yelled, 

wiping the tears from his eyes. "I will not let you. Dear, I love you more than anything."

Rory looked to the girl who was being hoisted up and away from a chest of drawers. "You love me, let me go!" She sat, tears wildly flying from her own eyes.

"I can not!" 

Rory was shocked as she stared into the depths of the pure, innocent blue orbs. The eyes matched her own, a remarkable similarity. "You will." She said as she stormed down the staircase and out the door. The thick door slammed, bringing Rory to reality.

She was standing just outside the door, looking back at it. Her mind was reeling, she had so many questions for herself. Reaching out for the doorknob to let herself back inside, she touched a solid chest reliving the events of earlier that day. "Tristan?" she questioned as she started into his dark blue eyes once again.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her, as she grew less stable and rested more of her weight on the hand touching his chest.

He noticed this and caught her as she fainted into his embrace. 

Awaking, she had something of a headache. Taking her hand, Tristan handed her an aspirin. He had read her mind and she wasn't sure how he had, all she knew was that she was thankful that he was there. "Thanks," she mumbled, grabbed the water from his hand, and downed the small tablets. 

"No problem," he whispered back at her.

"How did you know?" she asked as she began to feel better.

"Girl eyes, they tend to hypnotize," was the simple reply that he gave.

"What?" she questioned but quickly dismissed her own question. "Were you in my room? How did I get down here?" Pushing him away from her with the intention of getting up, but instead falling back into his arms.

He gently pushed her back down on to the bed where she lay still. She didn't recognize the room as the guestroom, which she'd stayed in, but a less controlled and homier room. There was music playing in the background, but she was not really able to make out the rhythm, still she heard the lyrics. Eve 6 was playing. She commended the choice in the depths of her own mind. 

"It's haunted you know." he commented, out of nowhere. 

"What is haunted?"

He gestured to his room, then to the door, then he simply said, "This place."

Her head thought this idea over for a moment. Not being overly imaginative, she gave him a look and asked why he and his grandfather would stay in a haunted house. She didn't actually believe it was haunted but still questioned him as to why. "Why do you think it is so?"

"I can tell you what you dreamt of, as you slept walk. I can also tell you the story of the people, I can't tell you why it is haunted, but you can guess." He looked very un-Tristan like. He seemed scared and a lot less confident then his usual self. 

About to ask him again, why he and his grandfather would stay in house that was haunted, she was stalled as he broke into the story of it all. 

"She left him." she said and then elaborated. "She told him she hated him and could never forgive him for what he'd done. He was sad and stuff, so he killed himself," he told her, giving very little information.

"Is that all?" she asked with a huff and discarded the information.

"It is enough," he remarked, "It is all I know. It is all my Grandfather would tell me, but it was enough to make me understand."

"Understand, what?"

"I don't sleep at night in this house. All I know is when I do, I see her. I see what she did to him. I see how she broke him." 

"How do you know she did it?" Rory questioned, being sucked into the story.

"Because I see her eyes, and they say it all," he told her.

PP3:Sweet sin

"I can't get this shit out of my head!" Tristan began to storm, moments after acting like a scared little boy. He didn't understand what was going on and why it was so much stronger since Rory had arrived. He was not a whiny little child who often talked about ghost stories. He was a grown man, who was confidant and just becoming a real man who could be respected. 

Ever since he had first been invited to stay with his Grandfather in his summer home, Tristan had gotten an eerie feeling. Truth was that the feeling was not a bad feeling but more of a friendly and welcoming feeling. Tristan had not gotten that sensation much in his life and ergo the eerieness of it all. 

The feeling had been amplified since actually coming to the estate. After setting foot in Ireland, he had felt as if he had just gotten home from a long trip. Then after meeting Rory in very home, he had begun to feel something like a pang. 

It was not as if he had been thinking about Rory his every waking moment. He did have girlfriends, and truthfully Rory was anything but on his mind. Thinking back at it, as he sat on the edge of his king-sized bed and watched Rory slowly come out of her headache, he wondered if he had tried to not think about her. 

She began to sit up and swinging her feet over the bed, she lost balanced and ended up in his lap. He gave her a smirk and carelessly asked her if she wanted to spend the night. Rory straightened herself with Tristan's help and lied back in his bed, "I'd rather swallow my pride." 

"Oh, and we know Rory Gilmore would never do such a thing," He said back to her in a huff with a bit of disappointment disguised in his voice.

Rory was not dumb, and she told herself this, as she looked him up and down. Within the short few hours they had spent under the same roof, she had already characterized and analyzed him. She knew that underneath his huffy attitude, snide remarks and thoughtlessness, he was just any other teenage boy. 

He was out of high school and thought he was king of the world. But as she thought this, she knew that this was Tristan. Tristan had never been just any teenage boy; he had been a young adult since puberty, maybe before. Rory knew some things, some characteristics of him, but she did not know him. At least not yet. 

Yawning and swallowing hard, Rory almost made a show of her swallowing. Looking at him, she smiled and said to him, "You obviously do not know Rory Gilmore." 

A gleam was in his eye as he looked at her and caught hold of her iced over blue orbs. She felt as if she was drowning. His eyes twirled with mischief as he got on to his knee on the bed. He bang to slowly crawl over to her. 

His hips moved from side to side, it was almost sensual but also predatory. He looked like a graceful lion just seen by his prey. She also felt like prey for she could not move, but also did not want too. She just stared at him as he got closer and closer to her. Thighs were brushing, his on hers. She felt a pool of lust growing in her stomach. Everything he did heightened the sensation that was growing inside her. It made her every fiber burn a little hotter, grow a little brighter, and she liked it. 

He was so close that she swore she felt his heart beat pounding through his chest. She knew that she felt his breath on her neck, she was certain she felt his hand in her hair and his legs between hers. She was melting and when his gaze left hers, and his hand moved her hair aside and away from her ear, she was burning. She felt his breath ever so lightly graze her ear. She felt the moisture it held and wondered the things it would say. "Tell me all about her," he breathed at her. "I'm very interested," he told her.

Rory looked up and around the room. She heard the music and heard him breathing ever so lightly, she wanted something to happen, and if she did not stop it, she knew it would. She wanted it, but was she sure she needed it? She felt a light, almost undetectable kiss behind her ear and she pushed him away.

Tristan was not surprised about this. He had figured that the chances of her going along with it were not in his favor. As he lied back on the other half of the bed, he heard her begin a story. "Well," she started and continued with a breath, "It all started with a girl, and the boy who got her pregnant." She continued and he moved closer. He told himself was purely to get comfortable, but when his head found her stomach as a pillow, he knew not to kid himself. "And miraculously nine months later, there I was."

They began to get into a something of a routine after this. She would spread her fingers through his golden tresses; he'd rub his fingers in light circles and other patterns over her thigh, and do this as she all while she talked about her life. She told him, about her mother and her father, about her grandparents and her fathers' parents. She told him about the crazy townspeople, about Stars Hollow and everything else of her life. 

Every time he wanted to ask a question or comment on her statement, he'd open his eyes and look into hers. Sometimes he'd say something snide and sometimes he'd say something so heartfelt, she'd question if it were really him. The whole scene was so strange and so out of character for him that it was almost in 'character'. Every thing was just natural. 


	3. pp4pp5

PP4: Ugly side

"I'd rather be hated then ignored." He laughed with reckless abatement. 

Rory smiled and gave a small tug to his blonde hair, "That is what Jess would have said." 

"Jess?" Tristan asked. He had not heard her say anything about anyone named Jess. "Who is she?" 

"He." Rory corrected. She really did not want to ruin a good night and have Tristan get jealous, as he would undoubtedly get. "He doesn't enter until more recent Rory history." 

Tristan sighed and traced a small weird shaped heart on to her thigh. He looked up at her with his blue eyes and she looked back at him. They shared a moment and he looked away, and then mumbled, "I could study Rory history. Do you think they have that in college?" 

She grinned, a silly half grin of pleasure and sighed, "Nah. They undoubtedly are much more preoccupied with American History." 

"But, where will that come up in real life?"

"That, Tristan, is left to be answered," she giggled as his fingers traced a large circle, which overflowed into her inner thigh. 

"In resent Rory history, does it list include if she is ticklish?" Tristan asked as his figured moved over the warm flesh of her inner thigh. Moving in lazy slow circles his fingers edged under her shorts and continued.

After a bout of laughter, Tristan stopped and looked into her joy filled face. He got onto his knees and leaned in. His nose was pressed against hers as was his mouth. 

Their lips tangled in something of a tango or some kind of elegant dance. His lips were lapping at hers his eyes shut but a peak came through when he parted from her. He took a breath and was pulled back into her; she was parting her lips and letting his ruby red tongue slip into her inviting mouth. She was participating more as he took her tongue with his and sucked ever so slightly on it. She became more comfortable with it and stated to move her hands over his broad shoulders. 

Putting all her worriers into her the corner, she was elated, all smiles. She was so happy and as they parted she swung him over on his back so she could become more aggressive. She took him on a ride just as he had taken her on. By the time the dance was over, they were both panting and still peeking stray looks and slight touches on the other. "That was...a good kiss."

She smiled and looked over to Tristan and agreeing she gave him a closed mouth kiss and told him just how much she enjoyed it. "It was a really good kiss, Jess." She told him and leaned down for another kiss, wanting to do so again.

Tristan put a hand to her shoulder stopping her from leaning in any further. "What did you just call me?" he asked, hoping it was a slip of tongue that she had said anything other then someone else's name.

"I said it was a good kiss," she stopped suddenly realizing the slip of her tongue. "I'm, I'm sorry Tristan." was all she knew to say.

He looked at her a loss of words. He knew of things to say, but could not actually mutter those words to her. No matter how much she had just hurt him, he would not say anything. He promised himself that. "I kissed you the last time, and you cry. I kiss you...I just kiss you now, and you call me someone else's name." He broke his promise to himself and could not stop. "Did I pry, when you did not tell me who he was? No. What the fuck are you going to do next? Call me Bag Boy? 'Cause, I'm telling you right now, I'm not fond of paper or plastic," He stopped. 

She looked up at him with hurt eyes. She got up from the bed and started to collect herself. "I'm sorry Tristan," she told him and walked to the door. After she was out the door she leaned against it. Tears gathered in her eyes as she heard him yell, "I'm sorry Rory. I'm sorry, I tried."

She whispered another sorry to no one but herself and walked shamefully to the stairs and started to ascend them. "I'm sorry," she said one last time. 

PP5: Faint 

Janlan looked up from his newspaper as Rory entered the kitchen. "Well, hello, young lady," he smiled at her with rosy cheeks welcoming her to converse with him. 

"Hello sir," she smiled back at him, without truly meaning it.

"Janlan, dear," he coughed into his blue plaid hanky, "It makes me feel old." 

Rory grinned at him as he brought her out of her slump. After the grinned disappeared, a frown replaced it once again. "What is wrong, Lorelai?" he asked seeing her frown.

Rory flashed him a forced smile, "Lorelai is my mother, well I'm Lorelai too, but I go by Rory. Except of course, if you'd like to call me Lorelai, it would be perfectly acceptable," she babbled slightly.

"Well, then, Rory, what is the problem? Nothing life and death, I hope." He laughed a bit, and brought his hanky to his mouth. 

"But it is!" She shouted startling him as she broke into tale. "But then it is not, also. The whole situation is completely ironic and well, just strange." She looked at him and shut her mouth. She did not mean to just burst into story. Especially to Tristan's Grandfather.

"Well, continue. With an introduction like that, you have my complete and undivided attention," he said, urging her into story with a comforting tap on the back. 

Rory turned to look at the elderly man; she looked into his eyes. Eyes which were remarkably similar to her own, but also identical to Tristan's. Rory felt connected to the man, more so then she could have possibly predicted. "I went to bed," she stammered

"And I fell asleep, customary right? I awoke, when I felt something in my hair. Like a hand, and the fingers touched my cheek. They were so cold, amazingly so. It was like something right out of GHOST, except with me not being Demi Moore." 

A startled look played on the man's face, he had stopped everything and just looked at her with astonishment. Rory looked at him; his face was paler than it had been moments earlier. "Are you alright, Janlan?" Rory questioned.

"I'm fine, continue."

"Nothing else really happened. Now, that I reflect upon it, I most likely just fell back asleep," She lied to the man. She wanted to tell him, but just could not bring herself to divulge the details. "It is almost twelve, when are we planning on having that brunch thing?" She jumped topic and waited for him to answer. 

"Oh, so it is." Looking down at his watch, and back to Rory. " I have no clue as to when. Being that only you and I are awake. Would you like it to just be us for our brunch?"

Rory smiled, "I have no problems with that, as long as you've got meat." She giggled as he assured her that they did indeed have meat.

After some tea and some fruit, a little bread and some sausage, for Rory to fill up on, the two sat talking. Janlan had told her things about Ireland that she would've never read in any history book. They squabbled over the idea that fairies were indeed living in their realm and specifically Ireland. They talked about life in Hartford and college plans. The two got along reasonable well, they laughed and joked and talked about things Rory would never even think of talking about with her own grandfather. 

"You know I grew up here," Janlan told her. 

"So, you have lived here your whole life?"

"Oh, no. My mother died when I was young, actually during childbirth. I lived primarily with foster parents for years until one day my father just came along. I do not even know how he knew about me, or why he came for me, he just did." 

"That is out of the ordinary," Rory stated.

"Yes it is," Janlan agreed and took her hand. Rory got up with him as they began to walk. They walked around the grounds and finally were back at the front door. Walking over the threshold he pointed to a picture that Rory had never noticed. "You remind me of her. At least what I know of her."

She was mystified; the picture was of the women she had saw leave. "She left him." Rory absently mumbled.

Janlan stared at the brunette girl, he looked her up and down. Her tiny frame, shook and she was lying on the floor before he knew what he was supposed to say.


	4. pp6pp7

PP6: Stigmatized

"Babe," Rory heard as she came out of her mist-covered mind. Her eyes were fluttering open, a cloth was placed on her hand and she felt her mother trying to force a straw in between her lips. 

Rory held out her hand waiting for the aspirin to be dropped into it, as it was last night. She heard a small cough, thinking it was Janlan she ignored it, until she heard the voice following it. 

"She wants some aspirin." The voice, His voice, told her mother. 

She could hear the shrill mocking tone in her mother's voice, "How do you know?" she asked. 

A moment passed and Rory felt her mother place some pills into her hand. Tristan did not answer her mother. Raising the caplets to her mouth she placed them inside and took a slurp of the water her mother gave her. 

A few moments later, the ringing in her ears and the throb in her head resided a bit and she fully opened her eyes. Rising her head she looked right to the direction in which she heard his voice. No one was there. Rory looked to Lorelai who was patting down her daughter's hair and offering more water. 

Rory refused with a nod of her head. "Where is he?"

"Janlan went to seek out a doctor. They still do house calls, isn't that cool?" Lorelai said, trying to lighten the moment.

"Yes, that is wonderful mom. Spectacular really, but where is Tristan?"

Lorelai crossed her eyes and looked to the door, she let out a sigh and turned back to her daughter. "He was just here." She shrugged her shoulders.

"He hates me." Rory complained.

"How could he? No one hates you. You're like a teddy bear; the gummy kind you eat. " 

Lorelai sympathized. "You are all sugary and delicious. Of course he doesn't hate you, only an idiot would hate you."

"I'm an idiot." Rory taunted herself.

"No, no you're not. You are a sugary teddy bear." Lorelai argued. 

"I called him, Jess," Rory told her mother, receiving an odd look she continued, "I fainted..." 

"Yes, yes you did. You should rest, babe, get some sleep." 

Rory laughed inwardly, wondering if she would ever be able to tell her mother. "Okay, mom."

Lorelai exited from her daughter's room after hearing soft and peaceful breaths coming from her daughter. 

She turned from the door, going to bring the water down to the kitchen and maybe get herself something to eat, but she tripped over Tristan and let the water splatter over them both. "I'm all wet!" she cried out.

Tristan tried not to laugh at the situation; Lorelai seeing this gave him the evil eye. "You sick, sick little man!" Tristan was not even thinking of the sexual reference that Lorelai thought he was laughing at, he was just giggling at the situation. 

"I in no way was laughing or referring to that...wet. I, uh, just thought it was, uh, funny," he mumbled making a mockery out of the English language. "I'm going to shut up now," he told her as she giggled and told him that it was a good idea. 

"What were you doing there, with the leaning thing?" Lorelai questioned later after making it to the kitchen and dry off a bit. 

Tristan pondered what to say, "Just wanted to give you your space." He told her.

"So, while you leaning there, I guess you heard her asking for you."

"Yeah." he replied simply.

"Why didn't you come in?" she asked and quickly injected, "Aside from the whole giving us space thing."

"Because I'm an idiot."

"I agree."

"Well, we both being in agreement and all, may I ask you a question?" Tristan asked a question in question of asking another question. 

Lorelai laughed, "Guess so."

"Who is Jess?" Tristan blurt out with no restraint. 

"You are very forward." Lorelai observed.

"Is there a reason not to be?" Tristan retorted.

"Yes, there is. He was a boyfriend of Rory's." Lorelai answered only matter-of-factly, hoping to get more out of him.

"Oh?" Was all Tristan said in return. 

So Lorelai batted him a little more. "He was kinda like you... Or you are kinda like him. Either way."

"Oh," was once again all she got out of him. His face slumped a bit more than it was previously.

"Okay, now tell me something."

"It is only fair to do so, okay shoot." Tristan leaned against the counter. 

Lorelai mimicked him, "Why do you ask?"

Tristan swallowed, "'Cause I kissed her, and my name suddenly changed from Tristan to Jess."

Lorelai bit her lip and nodded her head. "Sorry."

Tristan laughed a faint laugh, "Well, at least she didn't cry again."

The sarcasm dripped from his voice, as did the tears from his eyes. Lorelai crinkled her nose and gave him a wink, "Give her a bit." 

Looking at the mother of the girl he had kissed not twelve hours ago, he returned her wink with a smile. "Okay."

PP7: Sweet dreams.

Rory awoke, shocked at the intensity of her own dream. The vision that played in her head was as hot as a dream could get. The plot bounced from scene to scene as if it were a collage or a quilt pattern. One moment Rory would bear witness to a serene display of whispered love. The next vision would be of a heated quarrel, an argument of gigantic proportions. 

It went on like that, one good, one bad, another crazy, and the last bitter. The dream was so extreme, and as it shook her body she could feel the emotion. Coming around, Rory took control of the cold sweat and shivering that overtaken her body, and she sat up straight in her bed. She had spent the night and most of the previous day in the bed, since her fainting incident. 

Realizing she was beyond thirsty, Rory rolled on to her side and reached for a glass that her mother had left for her. Just her luck, it was empty. "Why could I not be like the girl in _Signs_?" Rory quietly asked herself.

Her foot hit the floor and her mind went into replay. 

Her head swarmed with the thoughts of the two lovers. Her body arched and her mind swam with the thoughts. She was replaying their life, not watching like the night before. Tonight was different, it was unique. 

Rory felt tears rush to her eyes, she looked down at herself, and she was clothed in a light laced yellow dress. She looked into the mirror, talking steps one at a time. She reached the mirror and gazed at her image, but it was not her own, all that was hers were the eyes. But were they really hers? 

The person in the mirror had moss of dirty blonde hair piled on top of her head. Her cheek bones high, her features prefect. Her nose was a perfect curve, her eyes gleaming with confusion. Or were the eyes even hers? 

She could not answer her own questions, for she felt a light hand grazing her back. Rory turned suddenly; knocking the man, whose hand was placed on her back, over. He flipped onto the bed. 

"So, sorry." Rory apologized but it was not her voice that came out, it was another's. The voice was not exactly eloquent, but also was not shrill. The dialect was also much different. Rory could understand it, but she had a flash of Colin Farrell play through her mind. This voice that said those words, was the womanly enthusiasm of him without the constant swearing, or so Rory told herself. 

The man corrected himself, getting up from the bed and taking a step back from her. "Elizabeth," he called her by this name, and Rory nodded as if on cue. "Eliza, you should sit." He told her and when the body did so, Rory realized she was not in control but just along for the ride. The name had tear-stained cheeks, "My dear, I think of you as a daughter. I have been your care taker since you were a wee-bit, and it pains me to tell you that, you have contracted what we feared." 

The man looked at 'Eliza' with pained eyes and she nodded once again, "I do have it then?" her smile was weak and forced as she took the man to the door and asked to take a moment for herself. She thanked him, and turned the door shut. As soon as the man was gone, a scream erupted from her throat.

Rory felt the pain, but knew not why. Rory just continued to view what was happening and experience it all. 

Getting up and wiping tears from her eyes, the women went to the mirror once again. Her reflection had changed a bit, she was still the beautiful, vibrant girl Rory had seen, but her eyes were weak, her frown evident and her heart pained. "I shall have to go. Liam will hate me." Tears were once again running down her porcelain skin. She turned and walked out. 

A flash beamed inside Rory's head and clip seemed to play, it was a replay of what Rory had seen in third person view the night before. The fight, the anguish, the whole scene. Rory seemed to understand more now what had happened but yet she was oblivious to it all. She thought of what she had dreamt of as she had slept that night, she pieced together the whole dream along with what had also happened to her, and came to the conclusion that the women was dying. It was not enough that she was dying, but she had decided to break the engagement with a man, who Rory presumed was Liam, after hearing the news. 

Another flash came and went and Rory found herself where she had woken the night before. She was at the door, but when she reached for the door, nothing happened. Looking down at herself, she realized she was still within Eliza's body. 

Eliza turned and began to walk in to the sunset; the walk was short before she approached a pound shrouded by green forest surrounding her. Rory took in the sight; it was angelic, beyond heavenly. Green moss lined the edges of the lake. Lilies grew in abundance, the flowers were scatter here and there, the pale yellow accenting the vibrant green of the forest and the siren blue of the water. 

Hearing a sound, Eliza's head turned to it; a smile was on her face. The smile was brief and returned to a frown, but Rory felt the joy that lingered. "I should have never shown you my spot," she told the body, as she turned her head back to the sights of the pond.

"But you did," she heard the voice reply. 

Eliza turned her head and Rory gasped, the man was Tristan. The only difference in this man and was the hair. The man's hair was longer then Tristan would ever wear it. The coloring was darker by two shades, but it matched the man as well as Tristan's dirty blonde matched him. "We can not be together, Liam." Eliza motioned for him to leave but he just stood there looking at her.

"I love you." He told her, taking another step.

Rory could feel Eliza's resistance breaking down. She did not blame the girl, the man was professing his love for her and she loved him back. Rory knew she loved him more than life and that was why she was letting him go. 

"Just go Liam, I can barely stand not being with you when I leave you, but when you are so close..." Eliza's hand came into contact with the sleeve of his shirt. Her fingers wound around his arm, his hands came around her waist. "Don't Liam. I can not stand not to have you."

He looked down into her eyes and Rory swore he saw her there. She was the little stowaway, watching like a voyeur. He must have not seen her, because he swept her into his arms and kissed Eliza passionately.

A flash. 

Her lips were locked with his. Rory's hand found its way to the messy blonde tresses and weeded her way through them.

Flash.

The two parted and Rory was a loss for breath; how she wished she were Eliza. Liam's fiery blue eyes asked for more, but took none. "We will get married," he stated, not questioned. He swept down and took her lips with his before she could protest. " And if something should happen, it will happen, but we will forever be together."

Eliza looked at him, wanting to say something but wanting to be with him even more than before the news. She nodded slightly and was brought into another kiss.

"I love you," he told her lifting up her skirt ever so slightly to let his fingers graze over her backside.

"I love you too, so much. I couldn't have lived without you." Increasing the kiss by letting his tongue enter her mouth, while his hands massaged her backside she moaned. She was lost, as was Rory, who did not seem to just be watching any more but somehow participating. The thought disturbed her as much as it excited her; she was caught within a romance novel. 

Liam's hands lifted Eliza's dress and brought it over her head. Rory looked down at the body that was not hers but felt as if it was, the body was only clothed in a few remaining undergarments and Rory was shocked and frightened. It was all so real to her and when the underclothes started to come off, so did the spell. 

Flash.

With a bright light, the dream like state left her, but the sensations continued. Rory eyes beamed and ears buzzed. She felt a warm moist dribble laving at her belly button. 

Looking down at herself, she was surprised to see her nightgown tossed aside, her bra hanging loosely on her left arm, seemingly caught there, and her underwear being edged down. 

She was even more surprised to have Tristan laying on top of her, his arm tangled around her, his chest bare and his tongue lapping at her belly button, as his hand was working on pulling off her underwear. 

"Tristan..." she called out. 


	5. pp8pp9

PP8: Live forever. ®

"Tristan." She called out. Screamed for him. She was not sure if it was because she wanted to gain some control or because his figure just entered her folds.

Lifting his head from her stomach. He mumbled something to her, "Tristan." Rory panted in reply, her body arching against him. She tapped him on the shoulder, the only coherent thing that she could seem to do. "Tristan, please." She begged.

With a huff, he lifted his head from her stomach, "I'm kinda doing something here…" his eyes met hers and his hand flew away from her body. "What are you doing here?"

"I was possessed, you?" Rory was so startled that she ignored the situation completely. Grabbing her bra and bringing it over her arms, then tugging at her panties for they covered her, she finally reached for her discarded night gowned. Flinging it on as fast as she could, and cuddling herself in her own arms, she started to get up. 

Tristan reached out to touch her, to ask is what she knew any better then he did, of what had happened. He glazed his hand over her shoulder and touched the bare skin of her arm. " Do not ever touch me!" She screamed at him, pronouncing each word fully. 

He looked on as she walked away as fast he she could. Placing his head in his hands. Tristan thought about what had taken place for him. He had actually fallen asleep, over coming his insomnia, and awoke shortly after having a strange dream. Before he knew anything else, he was out the door and touching a girl. He knew that, he was not touching her, but was at the same time. For a while he was just watching the exchange, but before he knew it, he was somehow participating. Thinking of this and not of Rory, he cringed. " I was feeling up my great grand mother."

"Yeah, your gross." He heard a meek voice tell him and turning around Tristan took in the sight of Rory. 

She stood there, with her white cotton dress fly with the wind. Her hair was blowing around her face and shoulders. She was stunning, just standing there with a weak smile on her face. Tristan knew that it was forced, but it still gave him something of a lift. " I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry too." 

Rory gave him a weird look of confusion and asked him why. " You didn't scream at me, why are you sorry?"

Looking at her, a sly smile came to his face and he looked to his finger, " You aren't a Mary, any more." He said so quietly, for he could just barely hear himself. 

Her face curled up in frustration, which made his smile grow even wider. " You are incorrigible!" She shouted at him.

He took her hand and drew her closer to him, as soon as she was near enough he took her into his arms and waited for her to go la, against him. Placing a kiss to her temple, he whispered, " I am, and that's why you want me." 

"I do?" She inquired pulling back to see his face. 

"As much as I want you."

" That much?" Laughing, she continued. " I wake up in the middle of the night, calling out you name. Tristan, Tristan.' She mocked him for what happened year prior. 

His lips tightened and his eyes gleamed over, " I can make you."

Rory laughed at his implication and relaxed further. Her head fell to his shoulder and she cuddled up to him as close as she could. " Make me," she told him, no mocking left in her voice. 

Leaning over her he collected her lips within his; he whispered a small thank you to god. "Will do."

PP9: Champagne supernova 

" So, this is what it feels like?" Rory asked and received a gruff noise, in return. "Tristan?" 

Eyes popping open, he looked up to her and moved from his position on her stomach. Sliding to his side and laying his head on her left breast. "What does what feel like?" Tristan inquired back from her. Feeling the mound under his head twitch as he placed his fingers on top of it and pitched slightly. Hearing her moan come, a prod smile played on his face. It was confidante and yet endearing. 

"Nothing," Rory moaned.

"Are you going to tell you mother? Mar?" Tristan asked as he continued his ministrations.

" Do you want me too?" Rory asked surprising a giggle. "She'll kill you."

"No, I want to do this again," he paused. " And then. Again, and again…" 

"Your insatiable. Like the song …" Rory pondered upon the lyrics. 

"Yeah, like the song, except I'm such a better singer then Darien Hayes." Tristan quipped. 

"Yeah, and I, Britney Spears."

Tristan looked at her seriously for a moment and then giggled out, " Don't ever kiss Madonna, though. I'm positive, she has like six hundred diseases."

Rory's smile faded, her eyes went blank and her stomach turned. Getting up, she walked over to the lake and threw up. "You didn't use anything." She avoids eye contact when saying this to him. 

Tristan looked at her and without question collected the same blank stare, " Are you on the pill?"

Rory hit him, she didn't mean to be physically violent but the questioned bothered her immensely. "No, I'm not on the pill, you dumbass!"

"Sorry," Tristan mumbled while rubbing his head. 

Rory looked up at him at him and caught his eye, " I'm sorry, it's not your fault." 

"No it's not," Tristan agreed. " It 'their' fault." He concluded. Rory gave him a look that said it all. "I'm not saying, we had sex because of them, although, they were a big part of it." Receiving nothing but a turned down head, he placed his fingers under her chin and brought it up. " I'm just say," Tristan paused a laid a light kiss to her lips. " Is that, it wasn't planed exactly the way, I'd have had it. But it was prefect."

Rory smiled. " It was. It was, natural, but still, " she looked down at her feet, letting out a breath she concluded. " It was prefect for us, natural and romantic. It wasn't fake."

Tristan kissed her forehead and approved, "It wasn't fake at all."

" So, what now."

Tristan looked around, " I don't know, we get dressed?" he supplied, with a grin.

" You know what I mean, don't be a comedian. Puffy red hair would not look good on you."

Letting out a breath, the air pored out in a sigh. " I don't know," Tristan confessed. 

"How could you not know, you've done this before." Rory replied, running a hand threw her hair. She was aggravated a bit. She wasn't mad and she didn't expect him to know everything, or say anything, but when he did she was shell-shocked. 

"I never loved someone before." His hands were jittery, his mouth was dry and his eyes glazed over, as he looked hers. 

"You love me?" Rory asked simultaneously with his. 

"Will you marry me?"

Rory's eyes hovered from him to her feet and back again. " I love you." She stated and kissed him with closed lips. 

"Will you marry me?" Tristan repeated. His eyes were hopeful, as they concentrated on her small frame. His eyes pleaded with her but he did not push. "Should I get down on my knees?"

"You could."

Getting down on to one knee and pushing the other through her opened legs, he asked again. " Will you marry me? Rory, Lorelai, Mary- Gilmore?"

"Can I have a second?" she asked hopefully and his heart fell on to the ground.

"I guess… if you need one." He told her insecure about what she'd say.

"Yes, yes I will." Rory said jumping into his arm, tripping the surprised boy over and into the pound. The laughed as they caught there breathe and lost it again. Rory swung her legs around his waist and brought him to the bottom of the shallow pound. Ravenously she kissed him, and he her. Sharing one air supply for a short while they soon came up and continued to kiss each other. 

"You really did only mean a second." 

"Well, it was what I said," she lapped at his ear and tugged it between her teeth.

"I just didn't know, " he starter in between gasps. " If that what you meant." He finished when she let go of his ear and kissed a trail down his neck.

" I didn't know either." Rory consoled in him. " But, I want to. I really want to."

"I'm glad." he was kissing and licking everything he could reach. 

Rory stopped him; she looked into his eyes and told him it was serious. " I want forever, not just because of the possibility that I might…" she pat her stomach, think of the possibility. " I'm on fire when I'm with you, you make me do things I'd never do." she motioned to the scene around them, and the clothes that hung ajar, from their bodies. " I'd never do this, but with you, it just happens. It's natural, it's beautiful."

"You beautiful." he told her, kissing her red puckered lips. "Angelic, in fact. A heavenly being, sent here to make me happy."

Rory looked up at him, " A little full of you?" She questioned with a giggle. 

"No, full of you."

They laughed and continued to kiss for a brief while, until the sun began to rise. " We should get back." Rory yawned.

"Why?" Tristan dismissed. " For we can do it again, at home?"

"Sure, why not." Rory giggled. 

"So, when we get back there, soaking wet- and not just from the pond." Tristan stifled his own laughter and his pun. "What are we going to tell, your mom and Grandfather?"

"Humm, maybe the truth?" Rory questioned. 

"That we were possessed by ghost, who decided to have sex, so then we were and then we stopped and then I made love to you, and proposed?"

'It might sound weird now, but they might believe it." Rory supplied.

"Your mother will think I gave you drugs!"

"Yeah, she would." Rory laughed. 

"So, is the plan to get me murder and then to have my baby without me?"

"Oh, yes, because I always wanted to be a single mother, with a dead fiancé, and my mother in prison, for killing him, mind you. Oh yes, and then a full time, Yale schedule." Rory mocked.

"Your going to Yale?" Tristan question. She nodded and he looked on to her. 

"Why where are you going?" she panicked.

"I was actually taking a year off." A sigh of relief was heard. "I was thinking about joining the army, you know, because I'm kind of good with it."

"Oh."

"But I guess I can be a fulltime daddy." A half smile was on his lips and she swore he glowed.

"Tristan," she sighed. " What if I'm not pregnant?"

"We have, forever, to get you pregnant, then." A smile was on his lips as she leaned and kissed him. " And you know that's half the fun."


	6. pp10

PP10: Bedroom eyes.

Sneaking ever so discreetly into the back patio door of the house, the light snapped on. "Should've used the front door." Lorelai stated with infuriated look to the two young adults.

"Why?" Tristan asked Lorelai but turned to Rory who was huddled in back of him. The two were clinging to each other, both soaking wet and loosely clad. 

"Because the backdoor is too obvious." Lorelai told him, while pulling on her daughter's arm. "So, care to explain?"

Tristan went to open his mouth but Lorelai had foreseen this and barked out, "I was asking Rory."

"How was I to know that?" Tristan muttered.

Lorelai was channeling Emily, when she out right told him, "Because I was looking at her."

Tristan was going to dispute this, until Rory's small hand brushed over his drenched shirt and lightly grazed his stomach with her fingers. Inter this was signaling to him to remain quite. 

Lorelai saw the intimacy that the two shared and internally exploded, but keeping some of her Gilmore cool, she taped her finger over her watch face and mumbled, "still waiting..."

Rory took in a breath and sent Tristan to his room, he looked back a few times before entering and closing the door. "I'm just going to say this…"

"That would be good." Lorelai hurried.

"Were getting married." Rory said, the whole explanation out of order. Her mother's mouth was gapping and so she decided to take this time to mentally figure out what exactly to say. She went on, " a lot happened."

"Too much."

Taking her mother into her arms Rory inhaled her scent and whispered, "Just enough," into her mother's ear. 

"Are you sure this isn't just a little, sudden? I mean I'm all on the train for spontaneity; it's the Gilmore fashion..." babbled on a little further but was stopped when Rory yawned. " I told him to give you time."

"It's just natural mom. You can't blame Tristan."

Lorelai's face softened, moving towards she leaned in. " I wasn't babe, it just a little confusing."

"Yeah, I know." Rory confessed.

"So, wedding plans then. Where are we going to throw this shindig..." she seemed to ponder. "Or is it going to be a hootenanny?"

"Well what is the difference?" Rory questioned with an inquisitive eye.

"A shindig, is fun and posh, and a hootenanny, is lots a fun, a bit of posh and a lot of hoot."

"Total hoot thingy, then."

"I agree, go out with a bang." Lorelai motioned as hand in the air and made a noise that sound like a gun shoot.

Rory laughed. " Hey! It's not like I'm dying."

"My baby's going off the market, and before me!" Lorelai screamed in fake anguish.

"It's going to be alright mom."

"Yeah, I get all the hot guys, well your having babies and forever bound to one person." Lorelai then bagged, but stopped when seeing her daughter's face. It was light with astonishment and wonder; her blue eyes twinkled like the night sky hit with the fly stars. She looked so beautiful and Lorelai was compelled to hug her. "My baby is going to have babies."

"Yeah." Rory breathed with a heavy sigh. "So, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Your blowing off your mother, for your fiancé? " Lorelai asked receiving a nod. " Not to quote Mary Kate and Ashley; 'cause you know just how much I hate them…" 

"A little less than Hilary Duff." Rory supplied. 

"Finishing my thought, 'How rude!'" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory smirked, and Lorelai in turn did so too. 

"Don't fall for those bedroom eyes." She warned her daughter.

Nodding, Rory's whisper was caught by her mothers ears, "I already did." A happy ring was within the tone, which brought a silly smile to her mother's face.


	7. pp11

PP11: Lucky ones. (Note: song by Bif Naked. Run out and buy her albums today! )

"What do we have here?" Rory looked up from the Tristan's CD collection fingering a silver disc that sparkled in the light as it hit it. 

"What is that?" he questioned in return. 

"Bif Naked. Is this like a compilation of Porn songs?" 

Tristan shook his head, his blonde hair flying from side to side as he did so. " No, it's a chick. Which one do you have?"

"There's more then one?"

"Well yeah," Tristan replied grabbing the CD from her hands and fingering it between his index finger and thumb. "It is 'I, Bificus.'" He said slipping it into his stereo system and clicking it on. 

A few songs played until one really caught Rory's attention. The style was light and flirty, it was hip and cute, but not Britney Spears like at all; actually while looking at another of the women's disc, she fond a song called "I'm Afraid of Britney Spears." The song played on, it was sad and yet filled her ears with an unrequited relationship that made her feel a bit eerie. Listening to the lyrics with intense need, Rory stared off to space. "What is this one called?" She asked.

"'Lucky Ones,' do you like it?"

"I love it." 

//It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"Never pay the reaper with love only."  
What could I say to you, except, "I love you."  
And "I'd give my life for yours. "  
  
I know we are, we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are, we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are, we are the lucky ones, dear.  
  
The first time we made love, I, I wasn't sober.  
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)  
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day?  
  
Remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours?  
  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are, we are the lucky ones, dear.  
  
My dear, it's time to say I thank god for you.  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know... I know... I know...  
  
It's time to let you know, time to let you know.  
Time to let you know, time to sit here and say

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are, we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear//

"Tristan, what do you think of it?"

He shrugged. "I like it enough to keep it, a few good songs, a few zany, strange ones. It's better than most, but not better then Veruca Salts."

"From Willy Wonka?" Rory laughed when Tristan went into explanation, something about that is where they get the idea for the band's name. Tucking herself under his arm as they snuggled a bit and touched a bit, with the song on repeat, Rory finally asked him a question. "Do you think we should have this as our wedding song?"

"We're planning that already?" Tristan asked with Rory feeling embarrassed. 

"Do you not want to, because tell me now. I'm not investing myself into something again and just getting blown off."

"Ror, I really want to. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Do you really think I'd blow you off?"

"I don't know, I didn't exactly think we'd be in this situation, ever. I just do not want to get hurt again."

"Tell me about it," Tristan sighed and laid a gentle kiss to her neck. "Will you please?"

"Tell you what?" Rory asked but somehow knew what he wanted. "Do I have to?"

"No, not at all. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'd just like to know." 

"He was nice. He was different from the usual Chilton guy, excluding you, because I didn't really know you for yourself. You're like two different people, and I love them both and well he was similar, but different."

Tristan swallowed hard wondering if he was just a rebound or something similar. He truly loved Rory, he thought that he might have somewhat loved her in high school, but he knew he truly did now. "Your mom said we were alike."

Rory caught the drift of his meager tone and meaning. Turning his head and kissing his lips, she gave him a peck and waited for him to look into her eyes. "You are, but you're entirely different, as well. And I'm with you, I love you."

"That's a self-esteem booster." Tristan smiled and pinned her underneath him. "So, enough about him. You're with me, and I want to be with you. Let's plan this wedding, and then have wild, hot sex, baby!" 

Rory seemed to contemplate this then raised her hands and kissed his lips. "Works for me."

"I knew it would, you can not get enough of me." Tristan bantered playfully. 

"What can I say? You just have something that makes me go crazy and…" She stopped and he took over. 

"Lithe, wilted, limp...the list could go on." 

"Oh and it will, but you said wedding plans first." 

His eyebrows fell and he rolled off of her, she groaned at the loss. "I like the song too, it works for us. It's very us. So, with song selection, what next?"

"Place?"

"Here." 

"What about Stars Hollow, and all the people who'd want to come?"

Tristan sighed; "Here and there?" he questioned and saw her face light up. "I'll take that as a yes."

Rory shook her head, and then smiled. "No, take that as a hell yes." 

"Okay, next?" Tristan asked anticipating the events after the wedding planning. 

"Name." Rory went down her mental list. Raising a questioning eyebrow at her as she waited for him to answer, she decided to go on. "I think you should take my name." 

"Why? I mean, I guess I could but why."

"'Cause I like my name. Oh, and for college, oh and it would gain you points with mom." Her eyes urged him to say yes. 

"I have your mother tied around my little finger."

"Oh, no, you seem to be confused. She has you tied to the railroad tracks."

Tristan pouted but asked her how this would work out. "Theoretically, if this was to work your way..."

"Which, we both know it will," Rory injected. 

Continuing, "How would the names be, give me an example."

"Lorelai 'Rory' DuGrey-Gilmore."

"No, it just doesn't sound right." Tristan decided. "How about, Lorelai 'Rory' 'Mary' DuGrey-Gilmore and her fabulously buff and equally handsome husband, Tristan DuGrey-Gilmore."

Rory kissed him into her and laughed as they parted. "We buck the trend."

"Yes, correct. Now, can everything wait for tomorrow to be determined?"

"I believe so. But..."

"Woman, I'm dying here!"

"DuGrey, you're a sex addict," Rory told him with a smile as he leveled at her open thighs.

"Only when my Mary is involved." Coming together, all else was a blur but them.


	8. pp12

PP12: Balance Beam 

"Hey cutie. Did you keep my baby up all night?" Blue eyes glimmered into his, which made him even more awake than he thought was possible. 

"The exact opposite actually."

Lorelai cringed, "You do not tell a mother that her daughter is a dominatrix."

"I didn't say that, you assumed that is what I meant. Actually, she was knitting her virginal white dress all night and would not turn off the light."

"Smart ass!" Lorelai exclaimed and Janlan entered the room. "Hey Gramps!"

A critical eye came to meet hers. "Hello. Nice to see you too."

"You didn't hear the news did you?" Lorelai asked excitedly. "Oh what fun, can I tell him?"

"I guess." Tristan nod for her to do so.

"My daughter whipped your grandson, and they're getting hitched."

"Whipped, what is whipped? She lashed you? Was she not sick with an age old disease, just last night?"

"What?" Tristan asked his grin turning to a concerned look. 

"She had somehow contracted smallpox, and that was the reason for her fainting episode. It is alright though, the doctor, gave her a vaccination shot and she should be fine."

"Didn't you say your mother had the same problem, and died as a consequence, after giving birth?" Lorelai questioned, causing him to choke on his orange juice.

Janlan coughed then said it was so. "I just am glad that she does not have the same fate. Oh, and how I wish I knew how she contracted it."

Tristan sat silent and knowing but did not say anything. Until his grandfather prodded him for information. 

"So, child, you're getting married? The DuGrey name goes on." A smile light on his old wrinkled face. 

Tristan hated to stomp it out, but he had to tell him. "Actually, Grandfather, were talking each others names. It'll be similar to the exchanging of the vows, we compromised."

"How would this be, my curiosity gets the best of me."

Laughing at Lorelai's comment about curiosity killing the cat and his grandfather's strange _expression. 

"Tristan DuGrey-Gilmore and Lorelai Rory Mary DuGrey-Gilmore."

Lorelai was grinning in happiness after hearing this and then his grandfather asked how Rory had got him to do so. Tristan shook his hair, letting a hand go through his perfect tresses. 

"She's the balance beam, and I keep falling all around her fairy tale." A grin played on his lips, he was the happiest he had ever been in his whole life. 


	9. pp13

PP13: The calling 

The phone rang at the Gilmore household. Emily patted down her red dress and hurried off to get it before she missed it all together. "Hello." She said into the receiver.

"Hi mom." Lorelai replied into the phone.

"Lorelai, what a surprise! How are you doing? How is Rory? I bet you are just having the best time. Tell me all about it."

"Still living a mile a minute mom?" Lorelai asked in return but did not wait for an answer. "I'm fine and Rory is wonderful; which is actually the reason I'm calling."

"Oh, that is wonderful dear. I'm so glad."

"You'll be happier, in a second."

"Well do go on then, but make it quick I have a diner meeting tonight, in just a little bit."

"Okay, Rory's getting married, fly by sometime if you'd like to see her do so. Have a great dinner meeting, bye mom." Hanging up Lorelai snickered when the phone rang and beholding her intuitions it was her mother.

"Lorelai, that was rude and not needed." Her mother scorned. "Now, what were you saying, I believe I heard wrong."

"Or how about you tell me what you think I said, and tell you if you're right. It'd be like a game. A fun game."

"Lorelai, I have no time for game, fun or otherwise." Hearing her daughters sigh she gave in. "Did you say that Rory was getting married and we should come over?"

"Why yes I did. Good job mom, you win. Your prize in an invitation."

"What Lorelai, drop the sarcasm, I have no need for it. Explain." Emily ordered.

"Rory is getting married to a nice guy, and it is happening this weekend. They said the sooner the better. They are really in love and showing it all the time, it is yak-worthy really, but he is hot, so just a minor yak. Oh, he also happens to be your friend Janlan's grandson, Rory said Dad meet him at her sixteenth birthday party. Oh what am I missing, oh yes... they met over tea, crumpets, and Satan, it is really a whirlwind fairytale romance story. I have to go, but call back later tonight and we should be able to talk more or you could talk to Rory. Have fun at your meeting, mom."

Dialing a number, the person let it ring until the answering machine picked it up. Lorelai took in a heavy breath and let it go, and then she spoke in an even tone. 

"Hi Chris, this is Lorelai. I'm just calling because some stuff has been going on since me and our spawn went to Europe. There were some really cool people in Paris, but they were sorta mean and Rory had to hold me back from bitch-slapping one. Aside from my crazy antics, we got into Ireland last Wednesday, it is really pretty and haunted here. Umm so, the haunted thing, it is true because our daughter swears that she was possessed, and she met a guy, who she happened to know from Chilton. Small world huh? Watch, I mean listen to, me babble. On the note of them meeting, they are also getting married this weekend. So, come if you can, and if you can't, call before Friday. That leaves three days, sorry for the short notice but it was not my idea. Oh, also, have a great day. Love you, good bye."

Lorelai congratulated herself on doing so well with the message and went to wait in the living room for the two lovebirds to get home with the ring. She wanted first dibs on seeing it. Rory was so happy, which made Lorelai happier than she had been in a while. She loved the look of joy, and the sparkle in her daughter's eyes, the one that glowed in Tristan's also. Lorelai remembered that look, she'd had it for Christopher once upon a time. The thought scared her, that her daughter and future son-in-law, she was comparing them to her failed love with Christopher, but it wasn't entirely bad. Lorelai knew that some things were better than nothing. Swallowing a gulp of Janlan's coffee, she hoped for the best, because her daughter and Tristan deserved nothing less.


End file.
